The present invention is related to an LED flashlight, and more particularly to an LED flashlight in which an inner barrel is additionally disposed for reinforcing the circuit board.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional LED flashlight having a barrel body 7, a head section 71 and a rear cap 72. A circuit board 8 is arranged in the barrel body 7. A controlling loop is laid on the circuit board 8. The controlling loop is connected with several LED bulbs 711 located in the head section and the cells placed in the barrel body 7. The circuit board 8 is equipped with a switch 81 for turning on/off the controlling loop. A press button 73 is disposed through the barrel body 7 corresponding to the circuit board 8. The press button 73 abuts against the switch 81 of the circuit board 8 for turning on/off the controlling loop thereof. Accordingly, by means of the press button, the LED bulbs 711 can be controllably turned on/off.
In operation, a user can press or release the press button 73 to turn on or off the LED bulbs 711.
However, the press button 73 is manually pressed down to touch the switch 81 of the circuit board 8. In the case that the pressing force is too great or the press button 73 is too frequently pressed and released, the switch 81 or the circuit board 8 itself may be broken or damaged by the excessively great force. As a result, the using life of the LED flashlight is shortened.